Shot's Fired
by Bbolt14
Summary: Rick and Kate escape the kids for a round of laser tag. One Shot. Prompt fill From CastleFanficPrompts tumblr.


Reece stood behind his mothers legs, his little fists gripping onto her pants. "Momma! Lexis!"

She smiled and scooped him up into her arms, pressing kisses to his cheeks. "Is she messing with you my sweet boy?"

He grinned and ducked his head into her shoulder. "She run so fast."

Alexis ran up right after he finished speaking, her hand wrapped around her little sisters. Lilly was panting heavily, her hair slick with sweat and sticking to her forehead.

"You kids have fun?" Kate asked, shifting Reece to the other hip.

"So much fun!" Lily yelled, her body visibly shaking with excitement.

Alexis laughed and let go of her sister, grabbed a water bottle off of their table and took a big gulp. "It is so hot in there."

The family decided to take the kids on an impromptu trip to the arcade and laser tag center in Midtown. The streets of New York had been covered in snow for weeks, and the family was going stir crazy being kept inside for the past few days.

"Lils, where's Daddy?"

The 6 year old climbed into the chair next to her mother and drank from her water bottle. "He went to take Jake to the bathroom. Are we going to play again? I want to play against you Mom."

Alexis reached out and pulled her younger brother into her lap, snuggling him close. "How about you take a break Lil, and let Mom and Dad go play a round. That way you can save up your energy for the next round. We can play some arcade games."

"Sure!"

Rick came over with Jake in his arms. He dropped himself into the chair next to Kate and Jake immediately climbed out of his lap to go play with his sisters and brother. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his wife's lips. "Want to go get your ass kicked in laser tag?"

"You're on" she grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the laser tag entrance.

The two strapped on their gear, decided their colors, and quickly worked their way into the playing field. The building was filed with different obstacles and secret pathways to use for strategy.

Kate quickly ran left into the arena, ducking and weaving through the padding to hide. The two of them shared the playing space with a group of teenagers, and Kate used her expert shooting skill to take out some of the teens laughing and playing.

Rick went to the right, strategizing with a 15 year old about the best way to shoot through the smaller obstacles. He ran off after that, taking out the kids, when he finally spotted Kate's bun through one of the windows. He froze for a moment, staring at the beautiful line of her jaw and the way she laughed as she ducked behind an obstacle. He snapped back into it and lowered himself into a corner. She ran past him and he climbed up and followed her, attempting to aim his gun at her. She was too quick, however, and kept weaving so he couldn't get a straight shot.

A new idea came into his head and he grinned, locking his gun to the holster on his side and leaning back into a corner. He watched as she ran through and mapped out her main route, planning his attack.

She ducked behind a corner, stopping to take breath. Since they had begun, she hadn't found Rick. The teenagers around them were laughing and shooting at one another, and she kept her eye out for Rick and his bright blue gear.

As soon as she was about to run to the next corner, a pair of hands pushed against her shoulders, and her husband's lips were pressed against hers.

She groaned into his mouth, parted her lips, and slid her fingers into his hair. His hands slid around her hips and he lifted her, his thigh coming up between her legs. He nipped her bottom lip and drew a whine from the back of her throat. Her body trembled as he kissed her, drawing sounds from her that he hadn't heard in a long time. He broke away for air, a grin spread across his face.

"Wow" she gasped, her fingers tracing circles at the nape of his neck.

Seconds later, the sound of her gear taking a shot rang through her years. She looked down, and the tip of his gun was pressed directly against the sensor. Her eyes shot back up and she met his, glaring.

"You did not."

"Never let your guard down, babe." His smile spread wider and he leaned in, pressing a quick kiss against her lips. Seconds later he was gone, running toward the other side of the room to finish the game.

Minutes later, their game was over. Rick's team had won by only a few points. The two sat in the exit room, taking off their gear. Laughter bubbled from him as she glared over at him.

"Okay you have to admit, that was hilarious."

"You have nerve, Mr. Castle. Tricking me like that. And kissing me like that, in public." A smile formed on her lips and she quickly ducked her head to hide it, laughing along with him.

"You love me though" he laughed, kissing her cheek. He stayed close, his lips brushing against her ear. "And I'm pretty sure you told me one night that you're into that. All those people, those _teenagers_ , seeing what we were doing. Seeing you writhe against my knee."

Her cheeks flushed and she tightened her fists, pressing her lips together. She wanted to jump him right then and there. He smiled and nipped behind her ear, backing away as if nothing happened.

She took a deep breath and pulled her hair back into a fresh bun and looked over, smiling at him. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, her hand drifting over to squeeze his inner thigh.

"That's true" she smiled. "But you have to remember one thing."

"What is that?" he asked, his eyes staring at her lips as she spoke, tempted to steal another kiss from her.

She smiled and stood, shaking her hips slowly as she adjusted her jeans. "We have laser tag equipment at home, and you got me all riled up in there. Just you wait. The shot's been fired, and payback is a bitch."

* * *

Prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away. From castlefanficprompts tumblr.


End file.
